This invention relates to the production of tobacco smoke filter elements of the kind (hereinafter referred to as the kind set forth) intended for incorporation in cigarettes, cigarette holders, cigar holders or pipes.
It has been found that wool fibres have certain specific advantages, which are described below, which make them very suitable for use in connection with tobacco smoke filter elements, particularly such elements for use in cigarettes. However the manufacture of cigarettes is a highly automated high speed procedure and substantial difficulties are encountered in producing wool fibres in a form compatible with such manufacture. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a solution to this problem.